Timeless
by Kashira Koiyuki
Summary: Ada yang aneh pada gadis itu, begitu menurut Sasuke. Mana mungkin ada ninja di zaman seperti sekarang? First Collab Kakkoii-chan and Shirayuki Haruna. Mind to R & R?
1. Chapter 1 : Where am I?

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Warning** : Double Chara, Semi AU, OOC, **Don't Like Don't Read**!

-

Kakkoii-chan and Shirayuki Haruna present

**~ Timeless ~**

**Chapter 1 : Where Am I?**

-

_Bruukk.._

"Aduhh.. sakit.." suara seorang gadis berusia tak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun terdengar mengeluh. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap lengannya yang terantuk saat ia jatuh ke tempat ini.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang si gadis, ia hampir seratus persen yakin bahwa ia berada di sebuah taman yang sepi. Mungkin karena hari sudah hampir malam, karena langit mulai dihiasi semburat kemerahan.

Kakinya mulai melangkah ke daerah luar taman. Ia harus bertanya seseorang, itu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

"Ah! Seseorang.. tunggu sebentar!" gadis itu berlari menghampiri seseorang yang secara kebetulan melewati jalan tepat di depan taman. Untung saja orang asing itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ada apa ya?" suara keibuan menyapa telinga gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Maaf mengganggu Bibi, saya hanya ingin tahu, sebenarnya ini dimana ya?" ia bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Wanita setengah baya itu menatap heran sejenak, ia merasa pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu agak terlihat aneh. Apalagi warna rambutnya yang tidak wajar. _Mungkin sedang Cosplay?_ Pikirnya polos.

"Tersesat?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sou ka… sebenarnya kau sekarang berada di Yamashina, Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" Gadis itu bertanya kaget. Wajahnya memucat. Ia belum pernah mendengar nama daerah seperti itu sebelumnya.

Wanita itu tampak bingung, "Ada yang salah?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Tapi wanita itu tau pasti, gadis di depannya itu tidak baik-baik saja. "Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Mikoto. Bagaimana kalau kau makan malam dulu di rumahku. Sepertinya wajahmu agak pucat." Tawarnya.

Gadis itu mendongak, Uchiha? Namun cepat-cepat ia menyadarkan pikirannya. Nama Uchiha kan tidak Cuma satu, pikirnya. "Apa tidak merepotkan, Uchiha-san?"

Mikoto menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Hari sudah malam, tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian. Lagi pula kau kan sedang tersesat, lebih baik kau bermalam di rumahku saja dulu besok baru kau pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Ah iya, maaf terlambat mengenalkan diri, nama saya Haruno Sakura. Maaf merepotkan," Sakura—gadis itu, membungkukkan badannya. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih disyukuri oleh Sakura, selain bertemu orang baik di saat seperti ini.

-

-

"Jadi.. di rumah Bibi sekarang hanya ada Bibi dan anak bungsu bibi?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan 'penyelamatnya' itu.

"Begitulah. Kebetulan suamiku sedang bertugas di luar kota, sedangkan anak sulungku sedang menjadi relawan," Mikoto menjelaskan. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya ampun, Sakura-chan, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Anakku sebentar lagi akan pulang, padahal rumahnya aku kunci. Lagipula aku belum memasak makan malam karena kehabisan bahan makanan," wanita itu menarik salah satu tangan Sakura agar gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

-

-

"Silahkan masuk, Sakura-chan! Tidak usah malu-malu," ujar Mikoto ceria sembari membuka pagar rumahnya yang setinggi dada.

"Ano.. permisi kalau begitu," Sakura bergumam lirih, mengikuti Mikoto yang sudah berjalan masuk menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang lansung menghadap sebuah halam kecil.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Kaa-san?" suara laki-laki asing, tapi sekaligus familiar di telinga Sakura, terdengar kesal. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, bermaksud memberi privasi kepada ibu dan anaknya itu.

"Maafkan Kaa-san," Mikoto menjawab ringan, mendekati pemuda yang sepertinya adalah anak bungsunya. "Kaa-san haru belanja ini itu. Lagi pula, tidak biasanya kau pulang jam segini."

"Yah.. hari ini memang tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa," ujar pemuda itu cuek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Mikoto membuka kunci pintunya, "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, setelah makan malam jadi baru kau makan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan kaa-sannya di luar.

Mikoto menoleh ke belakang, "Ayo Sakura-chan, kau juga masuk. Tidak usah malu-malu," ajak Mikoto, memberi isyarat agar gadis berambut pink itu mengikutinya.

Rumah kediaman Uchiha ternyata lumayan besar juga kalau hanya di tempati oleh keempat penghuninya. Perabot serta barang-barang yang tertata rapi di ruangan-ruangan berdominasi warna putih dan hitam ini memang terlihat sedikit asing di mata Sakura. Kalau saja ia tidak tahu malu, ia pasti sudah mulai mengutak-utik benda-benda itu untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Sakura-chan," suara Mikoto membuyarkan pikiran gadis berambut pink itu. "Duduk saja sesukamu, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam."

"Ah, bibi biar aku bantu," sakura bergegas menghampiri Mikoto di dapur. Lagi-lagi matanya menangkap barang-barang asing. Sedikit banyak ia memang bisa menebak, walau sepertinya tampilannya berbeda. Terlihat lebih canggih mungkin?

"Tidak perlu Sakura-chan," wanita setengah baya itu menolak. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu. Kau juga perlu mengganti kostummu itu," sambungnya setelah memperhatikan penampilan Sakura lebih teliti.

Gadis itu menatap pakaiannya. Memang, atasan ninjanya yang bewarna merah kotor terkena pasir saat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminjamkanmu baju. Mungkin agak kebesaran sedikit," Mikoto seolah membaca pikiran Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto datang membawa sepasang pakaian, "Nah, silahkan mandi. Di sana kamar mandinya."

-

-

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos yang kelewat besar untuk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang langsing. Rambut merah mudanya yang sepanjang bahu tampak basah dan masih meneteskan air.

"Letakkan saja pakaianmu di keranjang dekat kamar mandi itu," Mikoto memberikan instruksi dari dapur. "Setelah itu kemarilah, makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Wah.. sepertinya memang benar-benar kebesaran untukmu. Apa boleh buat, pakaianku pasti terlalu kecil untukmu. Dasar anak jaman sekarang, pertumbuhannya pesat sekali," keluh Mikoto panjang lebar sambil meletakkan beberapa mangkuk di meja.

"Ah.. maaf merepotkan," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, santai saja. Ayo duduk, aku akan memanggil Sasu-chan dulu."

Sasu-chan? Bukankah tadi anaknya itu laki-laki? Pikir Sakura bingung.

-

-

"Sasu-chaaan~" panggil Mikoto ceria. Memang, walaupun usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat, tetap saja sifatnya yang agak kekanak-kanakan itu tidak hilang. "Makan malamnya sudah siap!"

"Iya iya.. sebentar lagi aku ke bawah," Sasuke—anak bungsu Mikoto, menjawab setengah menggerutu.

"Oh iya, tadi Kaa-san pinjam bajumu. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasu-chan?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Memangnya buat apa Kaa-san pinjam bajuku?"

Mikoto terkikik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya tadi Kaa-san bertemu gadis yang tersesat. Karena kasihan, Kaa-san ajak saja makan malam sekalian menginap di sini. Kasihan dia, sepertinya dia kebingungan dan tak tahu arah."

"Kaa-san ini kan sudah dewasa, masak tidak tahu kalau tidak boleh membawa orang asing sembarangan?"

"Maksud Kaa-san kan bukan begitu," ujar Mikoto sedikit cemberut. Ia benci kalau anaknya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil begitu. "Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis tersesat sendirian malam-malam. Apalagi gadis manis seperti dia, pakaiannya minim pula—seperti peserta Cosplay begitu. Mana hati nuranimu Sasu-chan?" ia beralasan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah Kaa-san sajalah," Sasuke berkata pasrah.

-

-

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sakura-chan," Mikoto muncul kembali ke dalam dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum memperkenalkan anakku kan? Ayo cepat ke sini, Sasu-chan," Mikoto memanggil anaknya.

"Iya, iya, tenang sedikit kenapa sih?" sahut orang yang dipanggil 'Sasu-chan' itu. "Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Sasu-chan'!" Seorang pemuda dengan wajah menawan terbingkai rambut entah model apa itu bewarna hitam kebiruan muncul.

Detik itu pula, Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Mana mungkin? Sasuke? Kenapa ia ada di tempat seperti ini? Wajah itu, ia yakin itu wajah Sasuke. Tapi.. ada yang beda dengan Sasuke yang ini. Cepat-cepat ia mengganti ekspresinya, berusaha menenangkan otaknya yang mulai berputar cepat. Ia harus menilai keadaan dulu.

"Kenalkan Sakura-chan, dia anak bungsuku, namanya Sasuke," Mikoto menepuk bahu anakknya. "Dan Sasu-chan, ini yang tadi Kaa-san ceritakan, namanya Haruno Sakura. Manis kan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis yang terlihat kedodoran memakai kaus putih polosnya dan celana pendek hitam. Rambut pink sebahunya masih tampak basah, sementara mata emeraldnya menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu. 'Yah.. lumayan manis juga,' batin Sasuke.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu, Sasuke.. san.." sapa Sakura sopan.

"Hn."

"Nah, tunggu apalagi, kita makan sekarang saja. Mumpung masih hangat," ajak Mikoto yang diiringi anggukan kedua remaja itu.

-

-

"Sakura-chan," Mikoto memulai pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya kau tinggal dimana? Kenapa bisa sampai di sini?" tanya Nyonya Uchiha itu penasaran.

Seketika Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya, membuat sumpitnya menggantung di udara. Perlahan ia turunkan alat makannya itu, sembari menghela napas panjang. Diam-diam mata Sasuke ikut mengawasi gadis yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Sebenarnya," gadis itu berhenti sejenak, berusaha mencari jawaban yang paling tepat. "Aku berasal dari Konohagakure," jawabnya jujur.

"Konohagakure?!"Mata Mikoto terpejam, sementara alisnya berkerut dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berusaha mengingat nama daerah itu. Sakura menunggu, berharap dalam hati wanita itu tau desa kelahirannya itu.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja mata Mikoto kembali terbuka. Wajahnya dihiasi seulas senyum, mungkin kalau dalam animasi sudah ada sebuah bohlam lampu di atas kepalanya. "Dimana ya itu?"

GUBRAAK. Kedua remaja di meja makan itu sontak terjatuh dari tempat duduknya saking terkejutnya mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

"Sasu-chan, mungkin kamu tau?" Mikoto balik bertanya pada putra bungsunya itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harapan, membuat pemuda itu jadi sedikit salting. Wait.. Uchiha? Salting? No Way!

"Hn," Sasuke memasang pose berpikir seperti ibunya. Bedanya, dia kelihatan lebih cool dan serius daripada ibunya tadi. "Dimana letak Konohagakure itu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Negara Hi," Sakura menjawab.

Alis Sasuke kembali mengerut. Negara Hi? Dimana itu? Benua Amerika? Asia? Eropa? Atau Afrika? Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat pelajaran geografinya waktu SD dulu. Dan menurut otaknya yang jenius itu, nama Negara Hi tidak pernah tercetak di atlasnya yang selalu up-to-date.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengarnya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Sou ka," Sakura menghela napas. Sepertinya harapannya untuk pulang kembali menipis. Apalagi Sasuke yang ini sepertinya tidak tahu menahu mengenai Konohagakure dan Negara Hi. Sudah jelas dia bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang Sakura kenal. Apa mungkin ada dua Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajah sama persis tanpa perbedaan sedikitpun di saat yang bersamaan tapi dengan kehidupan berbeda?

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sementara selama kau belum bisa pulang," hibur Mikoto.

Mata Sasuke membelalak. Apa ibunya ini sudah kehilangan akal? Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah orang asing, tapi kenapa ibunya mudah sekali mengizinkan gadis itu tinggal.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Bibi?"

Mikoto menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau Sakura-chan tinggal di sini." Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sudah lama aku menginginkan anak perempuan."

"Apa benar begitu?"

Mikoto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Untuk sementara kau bisa tidur di kamar Itachi, anak sulungku. Aku akan menghubungi suamiku juga. Jadi, tenang saja!" Mikoto meyakinkan.

Satu hal yang Sasuke Uchiha tau, apapun keinginan Mikoto Uchiha hampir seratus persen tak bisa ditolak.

"Tunggu.. Itachi.. Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sakura kaget. Di sini juga ada Uchiha Itachi?

"Tentu saja. Dia kan anakku, jadi namanya memang Uchiha Itachi. Ada yang aneh?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng.

'Aneh,' pikir Sasuke. Dari awal melihat gadis itu saja sudah aneh baginya. Entah penampilannya, cara bicaranya, apalagi ceritanya tadi. Tinggal di Konohagakure yang berada di Negara Hi? Terdengar seperti fiktif di telinga Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak salah menebak, sepertinya Sakura-chan berusia sekitar 17 tahun? Kau pelajar SMA juga?" Mikoto tampak menikmati acara 'menginterogasi' gadis itu.

"Aku memang 17 tahun," jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul. "Sebenarnya aku Chuunin, Tahun depan baru aku akan mengambil ujian Jounin."

"Chuunin? Jounin?" gumam Mikoto pelan. Dari wajahnya terlihat ia tidak mengerti makna kata-kata itu. Tapi, agar tidak dianggap bodoh oleh anaknya—yang entah kenapa sepertinya tau maksud Sakura, ia hanya diam.

'Satu lagi keanehan gadis ini,' pikir Sasuke sembari terus menikmati makan malamnya.

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Bibi Mikoto menyuruhku untuk segera tidur. Dia bilang aku perlu istirahat. Aku menurut saja, walau sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal kepadanya.

Sekarang aku berjalan menuju ke kamar Itachi—yang untuk sementara akan aku tempati. Sasuke yang mengantarku ke situ.

Sasuke… Baka! Dia bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal, Sakura. Mungkin memang ada Uchiha Sasuke di negara lain.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Ini kamar Itachi," ujarnya pendek.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san," aku membungkukkan badanku sekilas. Tanpa menunggu apapun, aku segera membuka kenop pintu kamar itu.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" suara Sasuke membuatku membeku. Aku menoleh, dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksud Sasuke-san?"

Ia melempar pandangan menuduh kepadaku. "Kau itu mencurigakan. Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Aku terdiam, mencoba memilih jawaban yang kira-kira bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku Kunoichi dari Konoha dengan status Chuunin. Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi, Sasuke-san?"

"Kunoichi? Maksudmu ninja wanita?"

Aku mengangguk. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, kelihatan sekali ia tidak percaya padaku. "Ada yang salah, Sasuke-san?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung. "Mana mungkin ada ninja di zaman seperti sekarang? Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh, ada banyak ninja di Konoha. Bahkan di Suna, Oto, Iwa, dan Mizu pun ada."

Alis Sasuke sedikit mengerut sekarang, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. "Ini memang tak masuk akal, tapi aku merasa kau dan aku berasal dari zaman yang berbeda. Maksudku, nama yang kau sebut tadi terdengar.. _kuno_."

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku terlempar dari zaman yang kau anggap kuno itu kemari?" aku tak kuasa menahan emosiku. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang ini kelewat kreatif sampai bisa membuatku menarik kesimpulan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Nona Haruno," jawabnya dingin.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat, mencoba menahan kata-kata pedas yang siap aku lontarkan. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat siapa dia sebenarnya. Huh.

"Kalau boleh, aku permisi untuk istirahat. Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-san," pamitku pendek. Dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi dan menutup pintunya.

Walau sama-sama bernama Sasuke, entah kenapa Sasuke yang ini.. menyebalkan.

**End of Sakura's POV**

-

-

Sasuke menatap pintu kamar kakaknya itu. Memang dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah ikut campur orang lain, tapi kali entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu terlalu aneh dan mencurigakan. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu menipu ibunya?

"_Jadi kau mau bilang aku terlempar dari zaman yang kau anggap kuno itu kemari?" _ucapan gadis itu kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Apa mungkin?

"Sepertinya otakku mulai kacau," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

-

-

**To be Continue**

-

-

**Kakkoii-chan** : huaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga proyek kitaa! ***ngelap keringet***

**Shirayuki Haruna** : iya… akhirnya~ ***nangis terharu***

**Kakkoii-chan** : mengenai judul, mungkin agak nggak nyambung. ***sigh*** Itu gara-gara kita kehabisan ide, dan tiba-tiba aja mbak Jang Ri In dan Mas Xiah Junsu ngamen di depan rumah, jadi ya udah deh kita pakai aja judul lagu mereka. ***plak***

**Shirayuki Haruna** : semoga para reader pada ngerti maksud fic yang kita buat. Kalau bingung bisa tanya kok! :D

**Kakkoii-chan** : ngerti laah.. reader kan pinter-pinter! Iya kan? ***wink wink***

**Shirayuki Haruna** : siapa yang bilang kalau reader nggak pinter?!

**Kakkoii-chan** : emangnya siapaa? Ya ampuun, aku ada janji nge-date nih sama Shika. Duluan yaaa! Ja ne! ***kabur***

**Shirayuki Haruna** : woi! Jangan ninggalin! ***ngejar Koi-chan***

**Kakkoii-chan & Shirayuki Haruna** : akhir kata, monggo REVIEW!! ***plop***


	2. Chapter 2 : Different World?

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya

**Warning** : Double Chara, Semi AU, OOC, **Don't Like Don't Read**!

.

Kakkoii-chan and Shirayuki Haruna present

**~ Timeless ~**

**Chapter 2 : Different World?**

.

Cip.. cip..cip..

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas matanya yang masih terpejam. Sinar matahari pagi itu terasa menusuk matanya yang masih lelah. Semalam bukanlah malam yang mudah bagi gadis itu. Berada di lingkungan yang berbeda, dengan orang yang asing—walau sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

Akhirnya, perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya agar lebih terbuka. Ternyata kejadian semalam bukan mimpi. Ia masih berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih. Beberapa buku dengan berbagai macam isi, tebal, dan ukuran berderet rapi di sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. Tubuhnya yang berbalut kaos putih kedodoran masih terbungkus selimut bewarna hitam polos. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu berharap terbangun di tempat tidur bernuansa musim semi di kamarnya sendiri di Konoha.

"Sasu-chaan," samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara—yang ia tau pasti—seorang Uchiha Mikoto. "Kau akan terlambat sekolah kalau tidak turun sekarang!"

"Iya. Tidak usah teriak kenapa, sih?" suara gerutuan pemuda terdengar jelas. Sepertinya pemuda itu tepat berada di kamar yang Sakura pakai.

Sekolah? Apa itu semacam Akademi Ninja? Tapi, apa usia Sasuke tidak terlalu tua? Pikir Sakura bingung. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mikoto nanti. Ia cepat-cepat merapikan tempat tidur yang dipakainya tadi, lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

"Ohayou, Bibi, Sasuke-san," sapa Sakura dengan sopan begitu ia sampai di ruang makan sekaligus dapur kediaman Uchiha itu.

Mikoto segera melempar senyum ceria. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan! Ayo duduk dan sarapan dulu," wanita itu berkata sembari meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Sasuke—yang hanya melempar pandangan acuh sekaligus curiga.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, mengambil kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam pemuda itu ke arahnya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Mikoto bertanya penuh semangat kepada gadis itu.

"Lumayan, Bibi," Sakura menjawab dengan senyum. "Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada Bibi yang mengizinkan orang asing sepertiku menginap. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang—"

"Ah sudahlah, Sakura-chan," potong Mikoto, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Sudah sewajarnya kan aku menolong gadis yang tak tau arah sepertimu," ujar wanita itu tulus—walau sedikit lebay.

Suasana kembali tenang karena masing-masing sibuk dengan sarapannya. "Oh iya, aku sampai lupa," Mikoto kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana rencanamu hari ini? Apa kau akan pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sakura tertegun. Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari kembali terngiang. Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Tapi mana mungkin. Itu hal yang mustahil, pikir gadis itu.

"Entahlah. Terus terang aku tidak tahu daerah sini, jadi aku bingung dimana letak desaku dari sini," ungkap Sakura jujur.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu biar Sasu-chan yang mengantarmu keliling sepulang sekolah nanti," Nyonya Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah anak bungsunya yang tampak terkejut dan hampir-hampir tersedak.

"APA? Aku? Kenapa bukan Kaa-san saja?" Sasuke mencoba menolak permintaan Kaa-sannya itu.

"Kaa-san nanti ada urusan," Mikoto bersikeras. "Kau tau sendiri kan Sakura-chan tidak tau daerah sekitar sini. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat lagi? Lebih baik kau yang mengantarnya."

"Lalu kalau ternyata kami tidak menemukannya?"

"Ya kalian pulang kemari, kok ya susah," jawab Mikoto enteng.

"Jadi dia tinggal di sini lagi?" Sasuke berkata tak percaya. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau marah akan kebaikan hati ibunya yang melebihi orang normal.

"Tentu saja. Sampai dia bisa pulang dia akan tinggal di sini," jawab Mikoto mantap disertai pose tangan mengepal.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" akhirnya Sakura ikut menyumbang suara dalam adu mulut kedua ibu dan anak ini. Merasa tidak enak, mengingat topik perdebatan itu adalah dirinya.

Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi meyakinkan, "Tentu saja. Walau bibi belum terlalu kenal, bibi yakin kau anak yang baik Sakura-chan. Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu," ujar wanita itu dengan senyum lembut. "Dan kau, Sasu-chan, kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak keputusan ini karena Tou-sanmu sudah setuju dengan keputusan Kaa-san. Mengerti?" Mikoto ganti menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Terserah," Sasuke berkata pendek sembari meraih tasnya dan menyeruput sisa susu di gelasnya. "Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan. Dan ingat Sasu-chan, begitu sekolah selesai kau harus langsung pulang. Mengerti?"

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura duduk seorang diri di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Sebuah televisi berukuran 42 inchi lengkap dengan _stereo_ dan _DVD player_ tampak rapi di salah satu sisi ruangan. Mata emeraldnya memandang lurus ke arah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara musik. Perlahan kerutan di antara kedua alisnya mulai muncul. Ia belum pernah melihat artis-artis yang sedang unjuk kebolehan di acara itu. Apa dia kelewat ketinggalan berita ya?

_Ting.. tong.. _

Suara bel rumah membuyarkan lamunan gadis berambut merah muda ini. Teringat akan pesan Nyoya Uchiha sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah, Sakurapun beranjak ke arah pintu, mengintip sekejap si tamu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok jangkung tersebut menyilangkan tangannya, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura menatap pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut hitam panjang dengan kuciran, mata onyx, dan sedikit er—kerutan di wajahnya?

Sepertinya Sakura mengenali sosok tersebut.

_Ting.. tong.._

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi. Rupanya pria itu sudah bosan menunggu. Merasa tidak enak, Sakura membukakan pintu untuknya. Dilihatnya pria itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah, mungkin salah masuk rumah," pria itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Mata pria itu tertuju pada nomor rumah tersebut, tidak ada masalah. Hei, bukankah di sini rumahnya? Kenapa ada sosok sahabatnya di sini? "Lho? Sakura, Bukannya kamu masih di Jogja?"

"Jogja?"

"Kau potong rambut ya?"

"…"

"Mana oleh-olehnya?"

"Kau Uchiha Itachi ya?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati, mengingat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu termasuk penjahat kelas S yang membunuh seluruh klannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi tunggu dulu, bisa saja ia adalah Itachi yang dimaksud Bibi Mikoto, kan?

"Ya. Kau terantuk sesuatu sehingga melupakan sahabatmu?"

"Sahabat? Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu?"

Mulut Itachi terbuka selama beberapa detik, menatap tak percaya. Sahabatnya tega mengatakan itu padanya?

"Kurasa ada yang harus diluruskan di sini."

.

.

Itachi mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, mencoba mencerna kata-kata gadis di hadapannya sekarang. "Tunggu. Jadi kau bernama Haruno Sakura, seorang kunoichi asal Konohagakure dengan ranking chuunin?" Ia mengulang kembali yang informasi yang ia tangkap untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya.

Sakura—sang gadis itu, mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau yakin kau tidak punya kakak—yang anehnya bernama sama denganmu, seorang mahasiswi di Tokyo Daigaku?" Itachi menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Bukankah dari tadi aku sudah bilang, aku ini satu-satunya anak ayah ibuku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah tau kalau aku punya saudara di tempat ini. Aku bahkan tak mengenal tempat ini," jawab Sakura sebal. Menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali pasti membuatmu sebal, kan?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar nama Konohagakure di daerah sini. Dan—" Itachi menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "—soal kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba—dari ceritamu tadi, bukankah itu aneh?"

Sakura memutar matanya setengah frustasi. "Kalian kakak beradik Uchiha ini sama saja. Kau juga mau bilang kalau aku berasal dari dimensi waktu yang berbeda dengan kalian?"

Itachi terdiam. Matanya membulat sementara mulutnya setengah membuka. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya sembari menjetikkan jarinya. "Nah, itu dia. Itu malah masuk akal! Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kau berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda."

Sakura menatap Itachi seolah-olah pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar sudah gila, "Itu tidak mungkin!"

Anak sulung Uchiha itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bagaimana juga itu memang teori yang susah diterima nalar manusia biasa. "Baiklah… apa di Konohagakure juga ada orang yang sama persis—entah itu nama atau fisiknya, dengan orang yang kau temui di sini? Misalnya aku, atau ibuku, atau Sasuke?"

Sakura diam. "Jujur saja. Di Konoha memang ada klan bernama Uchiha dan memiliki anak bernama Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan kebetulan lagi, Sasuke di sini dan Sasuke di Konoha wajahnya benar-benar sama."

Itachi menjentikkan jarinya lagi. "Nah, itu dia. Aku pernah mendengar kalau sebenarnya dunia ini terbagi dalam beberapa dimensi. Agak konyol memang, tapi sepertinya kau berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda," ujarnya serius.

"Dimensi yang berbeda?"

Itachi mengangguk. Hening menguasai sekeliling mereka sampai Itachi kembali membuka suara, "Kau tau maksudku, kan?"

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab polos, membuat Itachi sukses ber-_gubrak_ ria.

"Aduh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya," Sulung Uchiha itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Itu semacam… ada dua kehidupan—atau mungkin lebih, yang berjalan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Mungkin kehidupanmu _di sini_ dan _di sana _berbeda, tapi pada intinya ada _kau di dunia ini_ dan ada _kau di dunia yang lain_ tanpa kau ketahui," Ia menjelaskan.

"Tapi… di Konoha kalian juga bermarga Uchiha, selain itu… kau juga tetap kakak Sasuke. Tidak ada bedanya dong," Sakura menyangsikan teori Itachi.

Itachi kembali memutar otaknya sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya yang mulus. "Mungkin ada juga yang seperti itu. Yah… itu 'kan tidak bisa ditebak. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak pernah ingin punya adik semenyebalkan Sasuke di dunia manapun. Tapi sepertinya di manapun aku berada akan tetap berhubungan saudara dengannya," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Mau tak mau seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya mulai mendung. "Lalu bagaimana cara aku kembali?"

"Iya ya?" Itachi kembali berpikir ala detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus. "Lha memangnya kau datangnya bagaimana? Datang dan pulang pasti caranya sama!" serunya.

"Itu dia masalahnya," Sakura menjawab kalem. "Aku benar-benar lupa apa yang aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di taman itu."

Itachi mengerang kecewa. "Lalu bagaimana rencanamu?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Awalnya bibi menyuruh Sasuke mengantarkanku mencari Konoha. Tapi kalau teorimu tadi benar, mau dicari kemanapun tidak akan ketemu kan?"

Sakura dan Itachi menghela napas bersamaan.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Sasuke?" seorang pemuda berambut perak bertanya kepada Sasuke yang kebetulan ia temui di loker sepatu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, ia malah sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"Tumben. Bukannya biasanya kau tidak suka langsung pulang?," si rambut perak bertanya lagi, sambil membuka lokernya.

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan, Kakashi?" jawab Sasuke sebal. Kalau boleh memilih juga dia malas pulang cepat. Tapi apa daya, perintah ibunya tidak bisa dibantah begitu saja.

"Ya, ya, ya, Tuan Uchiha," Pemuda bernama Kakashi itu menyahut malas.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara sebal, membanting pintu lokernya sedikit lebih bertenaga dari biasanya, membuat beberapa kepala melongok penasaran ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu emosi begitu," Kakashi berkomentar. Matanya yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat mengantuk itu melempar pandangan mencela. "Jadi… ada yang mau dibicarakan?"

"Hn. Sambil jalan saja," ujarnya. Alis Kakashi terangkat. "Karena ibuku tidak mau aku pulang terlambat," Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada ketus.

.

.

"Jadi ibumu mau kau mengantar seorang gadis asing mencari rumahnya?" Kakashi bertanya tanpa bisa menahan geli di suaranya. Membanyangkan anak Uchiha dingin ini menggandeng—ah mungkin itu berlebihan, atau berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan seorang gadis saja sudah membuatnya tertawa.

"Jangan menertawaiku, Kakashi. Aku juga tidak mau sebenarnya. Ini benar-benar merepotkan," Sasuke mengutip kata-kata favorit guru fisikanya.

"Oke oke," ia berusaha mengontrol suaranya. "Jadi? Apa cewek itu… cantik?"

Sasuke melempar pandangan sebal ke arah teman sekaligus tetangganya itu. "Otakmu itu memang hanya berisi cewek. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa tahan bergaul denganmu."

Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar tertawa. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita sahabat dari kecil?" ia berkata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tepatnya sebelum kau mengenal novel mesum itu," ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Hah. Kau bilang begitu karena kau belum membacanya saja, Sasuke," Kakashi terkekeh. "Bukannya itu kakakmu? Wow.. lihat, dia bersama seorang gadis."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Di depan rumahnya berdiri kakak laki-lakinya dan seorang gadis—ah, si cewek Sakura itu.

"Aa, Sasuke. Kau sudah pulang?" Itachi menyapa ramah begitu melihat sosok adiknya mendekati rumah, bersama temannya yang berambut perak. "Tumben bareng Kakashi."

"Yo, Itachi-nii. Kapan pulang?" Kakashi melambai ke arah Itachi. "Bawa gandengan nih," ia melirik ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Baru saja," Itachi terkekeh. "Kau ini dari dulu tidak berubah ya."

"Kau mau kemana? Katanya kau barusan pulang," Sasuke memutus obrolan Itachi dan Kakashi. Mata hitamnya mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Tubuh gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu berbalut _hoodie_ hitam miliknya—yang tampak kebesaran—dan celana panjang entah punya siapa. "Kau mengambil pakaianku ya?"

Sakura tersentak. "Uhm… maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin keluar memakai baju yang kemarin. Jadi tadi Itachi-san meminjamkan jaketmu. Gomen ne," Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Sudahlah Sasuke," Itachi menengahi. "Dia cuma pinjam sebentar kok! Dan kau bisa bebas dari tugasmu mengantar dia mencari rumahnya. Bukankah kau senang?" Ia melempar senyum menggoda.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Sasuke berkata sok tak peduli, padahal sedikit sebal juga.

"Oke kalau begitu. Ayo Sakura kita berangkat sekarang," Itachi menarik tangan Sakura, menjauhi kedua anak laki-laki yang masih berseragam itu. Sakura segera menunduk berpamitan sekilas, dan melempar pandangan ke Kakashi agak lebih lama dari seharusnya. "Jaga rumah ya!"

"Hem…" Kakashi membuka suara. "Itu gadis yang kau bicarakan tadi? Lumayan juga," ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Sepertinya Itachi-nii sudah dekat dengannya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Kakashi, kau jangan pulang dulu."

"Kenapa? Takut sendiri di rumah, Sasu-chan?" Kakashi mengejek.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat," Sasuke menjawab sebal, membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Asal ada makanan gratis ya?"

.

.

"Sakura,"

Sakura dengan sigap langsung menoleh kearah Itachi, terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ada apa Itachi-san?" tanyanya sedikit canggung.

"Dari cara menatapmu tadi… sepertinya kau mengenalnya?" tebak Itachi, dan tepat mengenai sasaran. "Jadi… bocah Hatake itu siapamu di sana? Teman, sahabat, paman, ayah, kakek, kakak, atau kekasihmu?" ucap Itachi terkekeh, melirik ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ah," Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi benar teman Sasuke tadi bernama Kakashi Hatake? Wah, ternyata tanpa masker dia cakep juga ya?" Sakura tertawa.

"Masker? Sebenarnya siapa sih Kakashi di Konoha?" Itachi penasaran.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Dia adalah jounin yang bertanggung jawab atas kelompokku. Yah, singkatnya sih dia adalah sensei kami." Ia menghela napas mengingat kenangannya bersama tim tujuh dulu. "Dulu aku penasaran sekali dengan tampangnya. Ternyata seperti itu toh…"

"Sensei?" sekarang ganti Itachi yang tertawa. Membayangkan bocah mesum seperti itu menjadi sensei, rasanya sangat mustahil.

Sakura mengangguk, senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Ya. Kemana-mana selalu membawa novel mesum, dan selalu saja terlambat," ujarnya dengan nada rindu. "Aku dan Naruto selalu saja meneriakinya. Sedangkan Sasuke… yah… seperti itulah."

"Kakashi juga guru Sasuke?" Itachi terlihat tertarik mengetahui fakta ini. "Jadi dulu kalian teman se-tim? Lalu aku siapa di sana?" ia bertanya dengan nada bersemangat.

"Begitulah. Kalau Itachi-san sih..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pantas. "Seorang kriminal kelas S yang membunuh seluruh klannya, kecuali adiknya."

"K-kriminal?"

"Setauku sih begitu," ujar Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

Itachi masih saja menggumam ketidakpercayaannya menjadi sebuah kriminal di masa lalu. Membunuh seluruh klan pula.

"Ah, ini dia tamannya," Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah taman dengan bersemangat, menoleh ke arah Itachi yang masih tampak… terpukul. "Sudahlah Itachi-san. Aku yakin kau tidak sejahat itu kalau melihatmu yang sekarang," Sakura mencoba menghibur. "Lagipula kasus itu benar-benar _TOP SECRET_, jadi banyak orang tidak tau kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Itachi tampak sedikit terharu mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Kamu memang anak baik Sakura—yah mirip dengan kau yang sekarang sih. Coba saja kau lahir kembali jadi adikku. Daripada makhluk dingin di rumahku," pemuda itu menghela napas.

Sakura tertawa mendengar kalimat Itachi itu. "Aku juga sangat senang kalau punya kakak sebaik Itachi-san," ia memamerkan senyumnya. "Jadi, kita mulai penyelidikannya sekarang?"

"Oke!"

.

.

"Jadi tiba-tiba aku terjatuh di sini," Sakura menunjuk sebuah tempat di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang kelihatannya sudah berumur tua.

Itachi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya yang mulus itu, mencoba berpikir. Tempat itu benar-benar terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada tanda apapun sebagai pintu masuk dari dimensi lain—kecuali umur pohon itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi-san?" Sakura bertanya penuh harapan.

Sulung Uchiha itu menghela napas, mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Sampai saat ini semua masih misteri. Mungkin kau bisa mengingat-ingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelum tiba-tiba mendarat di sini? Itu satu-satunya petunjuk."

Gadis berambut pink itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia menyayangkan ingatannya yang konslet di saat genting seperti ini.

"Aku akan mencoba," ujar gadis itu akhirnya. "Tapi sepertinya butuh waktu."

Itachi tersenyum. "Santai saja, Sakura-chan. Kau bisa tinggal sementara di rumah kami."

"Terima kasih, aku sungguh tidak tau bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak bertemu Bibi Mikoto."

"Ah. Ada hal yang harus kita lakukan kalau begitu," Itachi berkata tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura kaget. "Kau butuh pakaian baru. Kau lihat sendiri makhluk pelit tadi, kan? Lebih baik kita membeli beberapa pakaian yang pantas untukmu."

"Eh?"

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam yang menggantung dengan anggunnya di dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas bernada sebal, membuat sahabatnya yang sedang asyik bermain _Play Station_ menoleh tertarik.

"Lagi-lagi melihat jam, Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya setengah menggoda. "Menunggu siapa sih?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Sasuke menjawab cuek.

"Sepertinya 'bukan siapa-siapa' sedang asyik berkencan, iya kan?" Kakashi tertawa. Ia sungguh-sungguh menikmati setiap detik kesempatan untuk menggoda si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Cih."

Ting… Tong…

"Ah, mungkin 'bukan siapa-siapa' sudah pulang sekarang," celetuk Kakashi sedikit menahan tawa yang semakin lama tidak bisa ia tahan. "Buka sana," ia memerintah layaknya tuan rumah.

Wajah Sasuke mengerut. Sial, memangnya dia babu? Dengan ogah-ogahan ia membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati kakaknya dan si cewek Sakura yang membawa beberapa bungkusan kertas. Senyum lelah sekaligus puas tertampang jelas di wajah sulung Uchiha itu, sementara gadis sebelahnya tampak sedikit bingung.

"Kau bawa apa?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah bungkusan-bungkusan yang telah dibawa masuk Itachi—setelah mendorong Sasuke yang menutupi pintu dengan seenaknya, membiarkan sang adik menutup pintunya kembali.

Itachi mengangkat bungkusan di tangan kanannya. "Ini baju untuk Sakura," jawabnya riang.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya mengantar gadis ini," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, "pulang ke rumahnya? Bukan malah membelikan dia baju."

"Kami tidak menemukan rumahnya, jadi untuk sementara dia tinggal di sini," Itachi berkata ringan. Ia mulai membuka-buka bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa, mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata berupa kaos, piyama, celana pendek, terusan one-piece, dan… underwear—melihat ini wajah Sasuke langsung memerah.

"Ano… Itachi-san," Sakura yang melihat underwear-nya dipamerkan di depan para pria—termasuk Kakashi yang sudah menimbrung karena tertarik—jadi merasa malu. "Sebaiknya aku menatanya sendiri," cepat-cepat ia menyambar benda-benda pribadi itu dan menjejalkannya kembali ke bungkusnya.

"Apa tadi pilihanmu, Itachi-nii?" tanya Kakashi tertarik. Itachi mengangguk bersemangat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi? Bagus, kan?" Itachi tersenyum puas. "Kurasa Sakura akan sangat manis memakainya."

Kakashi menyeringai. "Yah, aku akui seleramu bagus untuk hal satu itu."

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah karena malu, tapi memilih diam saja. Ia takut kalau membuka mulut, bisa-bisa ia tambah habis.

"Dasar laki-laki tak tahu malu," suara dingin Sasuke mengambil alih perhatian. "Bisa-bisanya berkomentar seperti itu di depan cewek."

Itachi dan Kakashi saling berpandangan, menatap wajah Sakura yang bagai kepiting rebus, kemudian saling berpandangan lagi. Seringai jahil terukir di wajah keduanya.

"Menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana Sasu-chan?" Itachi bertanya dengan wajah innocent, merebut bungkusan di tangan Sakura yang lolos dari pengawasan sang gadis. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam bungkusan itu, dan menarik asal salah satu isinya.

Sasuke terkesiap begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan berupa sepasang bra bewarna merah marun dengan hiasan pita di tengah-tengahnya. Rona merah mulai menyebar di daerah pipinya.

"Itachi-san…" suara lemah Sakura terdengar memelas. Rasanya saking malunya dia, tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar menghibur itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menyambar Handphone-nya yang tertinggal di dalam tas untuk mengabadikan moment langka itu.

"Kaliaaan, dasar mesum!" Sasuke melempar barang terdekat—yang sayangnya hanya berupa bantal sofa—ke arah kakaknya dan Kakashi, kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dan begitu suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar, tawa Itachi dan Kakashi langsung meledak. Keduanya sibuk ber-_high five_ ria, sementara Sakura terduduk lemas, menatap bra-nya yang masih di tangan Itachi itu.

"Tadaima," suara keibuan terdengar dari arah pintu, dan munculah si Nyonya rumah, "Lho, Itachi, kapan kau pulang? Ada Kakashi juga?" Ia tersenyum ramah, mendekati Itachi dan Kakashi yang kompak menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Apa itu yang di tanganmu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. Itachi hanya menggeleng, berusaha menyembunyikan barang itu di balik punggungnya—tapi sayangnya usahanya itu gagal. Sang ibu ternyata lebih cepat.

Ia menatap benda yang berhasil direbutnya dari tangan anaknya itu, matanya mengerjap tak percaya. "I-ta-chi," Mikoto menatap anak sulungnya dengan tatapan berbahaya.

Itachi meneguk ludahnya gugup.

.

.

"KALIAN!" Tsunade menggeram seraya menggebrak mejanya. Sedangkan Shizune yang berada di samping Tsunade sedikit bergidik dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tonton dengan sangat erat, membuat babi itu tercekik.

"Kalian... mengaku sebagai ANBU Konoha," Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah, "Tapi kalian tidak bisa menemukan gadis dengan warna rambut semencolok itu? Apa pantas kalian disebut ANBU, hah?"

Salah seorang dari manusia bertopeng kucing dengan warna dasar putih itu menunduk. "Tapi Godaime-sama, kami telah mencarinya ke seluruh kawasan negara Hi dan tidak menemukannya," ia mewakili dua rekannya yang lain berbicara.

"Itu bukan alasan!" Tsunade menggebrak meja sekali lagi, membuat Shizune khawatir akan nasib meja kerja sang Hokage.

"Maafkan kami, Tsunade-sama," ketiga ANBU malang korban gertakan Tsunade menjawab bersamaan.

"Huh," Tsunade mendengus kesal. "Cari lagi!"

"Ta—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Paham?" mata Tsunade berkilat kesal. Sesekali ia memijit dahinya. Baru Tsunade sadari, ternyata para ANBU belum beranjak pergi dari ruangannya. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? CEPAT!" lagi-lagi gertakan Tsunade keluarkan. Asap keluar di tempat para ANBU berada tadi.

"Shizune,"

"A-a, i-iya?" Shizune tersenyum kaku. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya masih bergetar.

Tsunade melirik Shizune tajam. Uh, rasanya Shizune akan pergi ke kamar kecil setelah ini. "Sake," Tsunade menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Tsunade.

"Ba-baiklah!" Shizune segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tsunade sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang anak itu lakukan?"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

TADAAA! Dengan randomnya tau-tau fic ini diupdate. Hha. Saya sendiri nggak menyangka kalau fic ini bakal dilanjutkan. Hho. Udah lebih dari dua tahun sih, masih pada inget nggak ya? :p

Jujur, sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi lama, tapi karena kita nggak tau bagaimana isi chapter tiganya, kita pending dulu.. eh, tapi nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen update, ya udahlah ya, soal chapter selanjutnya dipikir ntar aja. #eh #plaaaks

Untuk chapter ini, kebanyakan emang digarap oleh saya, kakkoii-chan, dengan bantuan shirayuki haruna tentu saja. Tapi, berhubung sekarang dia lagi sibuk, jadi saya aja yang mewakili bercuap-cuap di sini. Hho.

Doakan aja, fic ini bisa dilanjutkan dengan cepat ya. Soalnya, sayang aja gitu kalo hiatus begitu saja. Hha. Dan, setelah diliat-liat idenya sedikit mirip sama RTN ya? Hha. Jadi pengen ketawa deh. Dan... kita bawa-bawa kota Jogja di sini! Penasaran kenapa? Karena kita berdua orang jogja. #njuk? #plaaak

Oke deh, kayaknya begini saja. Maaf kalo banyak sekali kesalahan dan keterbatasan deskrip di dalamnya. Dan, mungkin kami akan lama meng-updatenya—itu juga kalo ada yang menunggu. Hha. Mohon review dan feedbacknya yah. Salam hangat dari Kashira Koiyuki :D

p.s Selamat Idul Adha 1433H buat yang merayakan! :D


End file.
